CORE B ? SUMMARY Wide deployment of malaria control tools in the past decade has significantly contributed to substantial reduction of the incidence and deaths related to the disease in Sub-Sahara Africa. Yet, the region continues to carry a disproportionately high share of the global malaria burden of malaria deaths. Moreover, incidence remains high but stable in some settings while rebounding in others after a long period of decrease associated with intensive deployment of malaria control tools. The Overall goal of this ICEMR is to understand the variable effectiveness of current malaria control interventions in different ecological settings of West Africa through research to understand interactions between the parasite (response to drug treatment, genotypes, gametocyte survival), human (immune response and host genetics) and the vector (ecology, behaviors, and response to insecticides) and regulating influences of the local environment and human behavior. The goal of the Data Management and Biostatistics (DMB) Core is to provide data management and biostatistical support to the ICEMR investigators of Mali in order to produce reliable and high quality research data and data analysis. The specific aims of DMB are: 1]To set up a data management system office meeting all standards of confidentiality, reporting, data quality, and data security to support, in collaboration with the ICEMR investigators, 2] To support ICEMR investigators in study planning, study conduct and data management activities including: project management, data collection, data entry, study quality assurance, data storage, and retrieval, and updating standard operating procedures, and in database management and processes; 3] Support ICEMR investigators in protocol designing and development, in monitoring of studies, and in both interim and final data analyses; 4] To provide required training in clinical research and data analysis for investigators and technicians to meet all standards. The Core B will be based at the NIH-University of Bamako Center of Excellence in Research, Mali.